1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a signal processing apparatus, a test system, a distortion detecting apparatus, a signal compensation apparatus, an analytic signal generating apparatus, a recording medium, a distortion detecting method, a signal compensation method, and an analytic signal generating section.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor test apparatus measures several types of characteristics of a semiconductor device under test (DUT). For example, a semiconductor test apparatus may input to a semiconductor device a test signal generated by an arbitrary waveform generator (AWG). In this case, the measurement is performed after a waveform digitizer performs a high-speed and highly accurate digital conversion on the signal output from the semiconductor device. In this way, the semiconductor test apparatus can test whether the semiconductor device is operating properly.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-209354 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 3-296308 are related prior art documents.
The arbitrary waveform generator and the waveform digitizer include analog circuits that transmit analog signals. An ideal analog circuit outputs an analog signal having a prescribed frequency corresponding to the input signal. In practical application, however, the analog circuit outputs an analog signal that includes harmonic wave components caused by the non-linear characteristics of the elements in the analog circuit. As a result, waveform distortion occurs in the output signal.